Prophet of Equality
The Prophet of Equality, born Fed Pelp and formerly known in the High Council as the Prophet of Contempt, is an Ambassador Prophet within the Sovereign Covenant Empire Pre-Second War Born as Fed Pelp, it was early in his Childhood that he aqquired this Medical Condition, which is incurable. Despite taking numerous medicines and other vaccines for natural illnesses of the species, this medical condition still gradually came up through his life. His parents allegedly had gone to many doctors, as Equality at this time was in early Childhood, both Sangheli and San 'Shyumm, though none of them could ever cure the illness. It was finally identified when the young San 'Shyumm was a teenager, as a rare Genetic Disorder preventing his skin pigment from being the correct Brown of the older Prophets. Upon learning the Condition of being permanent, he was devastated and often outcasted himself from the rest of the Covenant Society. Once he was and adult, he saw a Scientist to use the technology of the Sangheli armour to create armour designed for hiding his Skin Condition, as he would see himself as shameful. Pelp was elected into the High Council as the Prophet of Contempt early in the years of the Human-Covenant war, and did wear his armour through-out all of his time on the Council, with his robes worn over the Armour. His most prominent Trial was when he called for the execution of a Sangheli Male Councilor for allegedly loving a fellow male romantically. This brought much Controversy in the Covenant, and nearly costed him his position in the Council as he was soon enough the one negatively targetted. He also spread words of hatred on a fellow San 'Shyumm councilor for supporting Equal rights (THE Prophetess of Lecherousness to be exact). He also would constantly insult and spread language of Hatred and need of execution for those who were Homosexuals, that had skin disorders (ironic considering his own skin disorder), and those who spread equal rights. It was presumed he was kept on the Council because the Hierarchs found it amusing what he attempted to accomplish. However, his hate speech tired the Hierarchs once the Prophetess of Lecherousness was nearly assassinated. Contempt was arrested for this possible crime as well as forced off of the council sometime close to the Great Schism. He was not allowed his armour. Contempt did not stay in prison for long, however, as once the Great Schism had started, he was released by accident. He instantly lead several civilian San 'Shyumm to a Phantom, and then awaited for the Jiralhanae protection to arrive. The Prophets and the Brutes then arrived at Doisac rather than the battle of High Charity, Earth, or Installation 05. There, Contempt was once more outcasted, since he was only respected amongst the escapees until his identity was revealed. Only the Brutes seemed to respect him, as the other Prophets did not. Though Contempt believed it to be his skin condition, it was actually in fact his words of Hatred towards other Covenant races and what he did to other San 'Shyumm Councilors (he would insult many down from power even if they only said a single thing against him or his views). Contempt originally attempted to become one of the Sovereign Covenant Empire's first Hierarchs as it was formed and even planned changed his name to Equality in preparation, but due to lack of popularity he was defeated by his old enemy the Prophetess of Lecherousness. Later on, he attempted to take the seat of Prime Ambassador of the Sovereign Covenant Empire, but the Prophet of Squalor (younger brother to Lecherousness) got it instead. Contempt, now going by Equality despite not being in his desired positions, ended up with only a minor spot as a mere Ambassador. Upon becoming an Ambassador, he instantly ordered that new armour be made for himself. Personality The Prophet of Contempt/Equality is very notable for his extreme Xenophobic, Homophobic, and offensive views inside and outside of the Covenant. His Personality itself fuels these views, as he is extremely talkative compared to many other Prophets, and is also known to have problems with his anger as well. He also is willing to betray allies if they are anything but his own Race or needed for him to succeed. He has openly spoken against numerous social topics within High Charity while it was around, and even now he still talks about it within the new Sovereign Covenant space station. Many of his main speeches are against Equal Rights, Same-sex relationships (and Homosexuality in general), and Skin Disorders. His views on the subjects is that anyone with severe Skin disorders that are not willing to hide it from public view should be incarcerated, as with those who are attracted to the Same-sex. Oddly, he doesn't say such an Attraction is un-natural as one might expect, rather he simply says that it is an "undesirable trait" for the Covenant's armies and civilians. The topics he talks about are commonly either ignored by the Prophet of Decadence or heavily debated and typically never decided upon by the Sovereign Empire's government. His stances on Equal Rights is merely that there should be less rights given to the lower species within the covenant. Many Brutes and some Prophets are agreeing with this statement, while races such as the Kig-Yar, Unggoy, and the Drones are heavily disagreeing with this. As of 2573, the Drone's queen Arachicuris is also amongst those threatening to secede to the Separatists if her race are treated much less. Other Information *His name is a play on infamous Homophobic and Anti-American American Pastor Fred Phelps of the Westboro Baptist Church. This is noteworthy as something the author user: EternalSonic1997 highly despises. *His name is quite possibly the most ironic of all Prophet names, or at least his final name, while his Councilor name was actually perfectly fitting. This is because, despite his name being Equality he shows complete hatred and Contempt for: **Homosexuality **People speaking of Equal Rights in the Covenant **People who have Skin Disorders (ironically, he himself falls into this category) **Those who oppose him for his views (which are most of the Covenant with exceptions towards the Equal Rights, though he has far more extreme views than even them) *The picture shown in this article is one he took of himself as he prepared for becoming Hierarch, as an Ambassador he only wears that robe above his armour, not the crown or neck piece. His Gravity throne is also not in play, he gave it up to Squalor. Category:Prophets Category:Sovereign Covenant Empire Category:San'Shyuum